Visions on a Stained Glass Window
by PorcelainHeart835
Summary: Haley McGinny is a pretty normal teenager, dispite her father being a supervillian in jail, and she has seen visions that would make a murderer quiver, but what happens when she and her sisters go to Sky High, can she get over her fears? WarrenOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everybody! First story on FanFiction, now I know that Haley seems a little Mary-Sueish, but would you be normal after seeing the things she seen? I didn't think so. And I have pictures of the characters on my profile, so read this and review! Please!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, please, if I did Steven Srait would be giving me a foot-rub right now! lol**

* * *

PERMANENT SCHOOL RECORD 

ST.DAVIDSON'S HIGH SCHOOL

Student: Haley McGinny

Status: Sophomore

Academic Standing: Dismissal

* * *

Current Grades 

American Literature F

Pre-Calculus F

American History D

Chemistry F

English D

Physical Education F

French F

* * *

Absences 

Exused: 5

Unexcused: 43

Late: 32

* * *

Violations of School Conduct Code 

17 counts of smart remarks towards teachers

Stolen teachers car keys and gone for joy rides during free period

8 counts of starting fights with other students

48 counts of getting sent to the principals office for disruptive behavior

Graffiti ed several inappropriate comments about the Secretary Ms.Barracuda on the side of the school

4 counts of causing fellow students to be emitted into the hospital

19 counts of having being sent to court

* * *

THE VERY PRIVATE DIARY OF HALEY MCGINNY 

01/25/08

7:55 p.m

Current Mood: Mildly Amused

Eating/Drinking: Red bull and some Pizza flavored Pringles

Listening/Watching: "Never too late" by Three Days Grace

I had another dream last night, it was of these 5 teens in this really beat up old truck, and they just came from this party, and they were REALLY fucked up. So there driving down the road, speeding aleast 80 miles over the limit, two couples making out in the back, and this girl is blowing off the guy driving, so you can tell the guy is not paying attention, and then BAM! Right fuck damn into a ditch, the guy is swerving around just making it worst, and then they drive off a cliff, now I know I'm sounding like a heartless bitch here, but once you see the kind of shit I've seen, you understand that these fuckers deserved it. Now, I should go and tell mom about it, since she told me to always tell her or the three siblings if something big happens in my visions, but she's so fucking busy with these clients downstairs, Brooke's off at Hot Topic being the fucking emo poser she is, Sasha probably off playing basketball with Jason, and Natalie is off hanging out with her fuck buddy, so I'm pretty much alone.

In other news, FINALLY got kicked out of school, I swear I had to pull a gun on some fuckers to get expelled, now were moving to some ho dunk little shit town called Maxville and going to this 'special' school called Sky High, and I have to see this fucking school therapist to control my emotions about my visions, I don't care about my powers, hell, I hardly use them, sure if I want to hear or check up on my older sisters, or picked up a bag of chips from across the room, but other than that, my powers always seem to fucking want to come up and bite me on the ass.

Well, I better get going, I got to finish packing, and after mom is done with her clients, she will most likely asked me to go get the three siblings, so I have go to finish writing.

3 Halo


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello People, I have Pictures of my characters on my profile go GET ON IT! TONTO, JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT! Sorry, its 7:00 in the morning right now, and I stayed up ALLLLLL night, I just finished writing this, so the speelling might be a little fucked up...So yea! **

I opened one eye to the feeling of someone shaking me, I looked up and met the eyes of none other than my sisters, "guess what day it is?" Natalie said a little too giddy. Shit, did I forget my birhday again? No, it was the beginning of Febuary, and my birthday's not till March...Or April, or maybe its July, oh fuck it. "I don't know." I said, "its the last day before we go to that school, so its shopping day!" Brooke squiled and the three sisters started jumping up and down, "ok, ok girls, let Haley wake up," my knight in shining armor, my mother, said walking in, and she smiled at me once they left, "come on Phycosis, lets go shopping," "how any times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, just because dad liked calling me that, does not give you the right too," I said smiling throwing a pillow at her, she caught it and wipped it back at me, I stopped it dead in the air, and dropped it to the floor.

My father was Wilson Peterson, or better known as The Undertaker, a super-villian, he could control anyone and could kill you will and single flick of his wrist, but he was caught and had to go to jail, but he was always a great dad, and he always called me Phycosis, since my powers were all about my mind, I had psionic blasts, telekensis, and could read minds, and don't forget about my stupid visions, but the problem with my visions are that they are all about bad stuff, I have seen people murdered, abused, raped, shit that can really fuck people up. I ran a hand threw my very dirty blonde hair, "fine, leave me so I can get ready," I said pointing to my door, she got off my bed and walked out, I shut the door behind her, I sighed as I got out of bed, I walked into my closet and took out a light brown tank top, fadded hip-huggers, and just my favourite tacky high flip-flops, which was so nerdy being blue with red and yellow flowers, they suck and are old, but are so comfy, and I will NEVER throw them out.

I put everything on, and brushing my hair and teeth, and walked down stairs to see my sisters, I swear sometimes I think that I was adopted, I look NOTHING like my sisters, must have gotten a mixed bag with my parents, because Sasha and Natalie look pretty much exacly like dad, Brooke looks like mom, and then there's me, stuck in the middle, well, acually the bottom since I'm the younges child, but what are you gonna do? I walked into the kitchen and the sisters followed me, "you guys like being my shadow?" I said behind me as I grabbed an apple, "well come on! Mom's waiting in the car!" Brooke whined, "well, come on then, jeeze, I was just grabbing an apple," I said , "well, couldn't you have just grabbed it from the hallway?" Sasha said, "well, I COULD of," I said, "but I didn't want too," I said smiling, I walked out of the kitchen and heard my sisters grunt behind me, I opened the door and walked out, "SHOTGUN!" I yelled getting in the car and slamming the door, "hey mommy," I said smiling, she just shook her head at me, "what?" "Mommy? You havn't called me that in 5 years," Mom said laughing, "oh, well..." I trailed off as I had another vision:

_There was a car accident, I was on the outside seeing two cars completely mangeled together, I saw a intire leg on the ground, severed. Wait...IS THAT OUR CAR! I ran to the car and screamed at the top of my lungs as I saw my mothers body completely covered in blood, I was the one with the severed leg! I looked in the back to see Sasha with a broken arm and neck, Natalie was screaming and crying, and Brooke was just crying, I started to ball my eyes out and I felt myself being draged away from the scene, I screamed at the top of my lungs to let whatever was grabbing me go, but I just kept going, and going and going..._

"Haley, Haley. HALEY!" I heard my mother screamed as I snapped out of my vision, "NO!" I screamed and started thrasing around, "Haley! Calm down!" I heard Sasha yelled from the back, "no no no no no no no," I kept chanting getting out of the car, "Haley what is the matter?" Mom said wrapping her arms around me, "we can't go shopping," I said wiping my tears, "why not!" Sasha, Natalie and Brooke said at the same time, "girls!" Mom scolded, "come on Haley, what happened?" Mom asked softly, "there was a car accident...My leg was riped off..." I Chocked between sobs, "ok, ok, ok, come on Haley, its ok, everythings alright," Mom soothed me hugging me, I stopped crying and settled down, "come on Haley, we'll drive very carfuly to the mall, and you can point out the car that the accident was in, and we'll let it pass us, ok?" Mom said, I nodded and wiped the rest of my tears away, thats the thing I like about my visions, I can stop them or they can be interfeared with.

We were driving down the road, "ok, the intersection is coming up!" I said starting to get alittle scared, "its ok," I heard mom say and I smiled slightly, we stopped at the red light, and I looked to my left and saw the other car, the man was talking on his cellphone, "there's the car," I said quietly, and as soon as the light turned green the car whizzed by, I blw a sigh of relief as she started driving again, "see, nothing happened," mom said smiling, "yea, yea, yea," I said looking back out the window, looking at everything, yet seeing nothing, I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize we had arrived at The Maxville Mall, but I did snap out of my little trance when I heard three high pitched sqeals, "Jesus!" I exclaimed, "yell any louder? Its just a goddamn mall!" I said getting out of the car, oh it was going to be a loooong day.

After about an Hour in Hot Topic, a hour in Ambercrombie and Fitch, and about 2 hours in American Eagle, it was finally my turn to go shopping, oh god. "Come On! Hales you got to pick one store!" Brooke complained, "I don't need to go shopping," I protesting slurping my milkshake, "yes you do! Just come on, pick somekind of store, or were picking for you!' Natalie said and Sasha and Brooke nodded, I sighed, "fine...We'll go to Wal-Mart," I said and I looked up to see my three sisters with the most pricless surprised faces, "no no no no NO! You are not going to Wal-Mart, we'll go to Garage," Sasha said, and I rolled my eyes, I didn't care where we went, I just wanted to get it over with, "whatever," I said and continued drinking my shake, little did I know what I was about to get myself into...

* * *

YAY! MY FIRST CHIFFHANGER! BOOYAH KA SHAAAAAAA! lmao! So, what do you guys think??? 


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Ok, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I AM SOOO SORRY! It took me so long, but I have had the worst cold of my life, I kid you not! There is dryed up puke all over my dorm room that my dormmate was nice enough to clean up, but rught now I'm feeling good enogh to write this chapter, and sorry if this ends confusing, there is a reason this, And COME ON PEOPLE! I GOT ALOT OF HITS AND I LOVE YOU FOR IT BUT 4 REVIEWS!! WHAT IS THE MATTER THIS THAT?! So I am holding this story hostage, No more chapter until I get atleast...6 reviews, that all I ask, thats all I want, you can just say I LOVE IT! And I will except that, but PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZ Review, and please do it, cuz I like writing this story!!

* * *

"No. No. No. Hell no. No. No. Fine, thats ok. No. No. No fucking WAY!" That was all that came out of my mouth for over an hour, while Natalie, Sasha and Brooke ran around the store, my so called 'knight in shining armour' was on the side lines quietly laughing her ass off, and I was up on a little stool getting little pink t-shirts thrown at me left and right, I finally picked out a black polo shirt, a black skirt, a maroon and white tank top, dark jeans, and some black and red flip-flops, also, all that came out of my siblings mouths during the car ride was: "Why didn't you get more clothes?" "Why didn't you get that cute little pink t-shirt I picked?" "Why don't you like pink, its a cute colour?" I swear one of these days I'm gonna make them forget about me, that they even have a sister name Haley, that would make my life SOOOOO much easier.

But aside from the horrid expirence of shopping with those idiots, today was the big day! First day of Sky High, and even though I would NEVER admit it to anyone, I was scared out of my fucking mind! I mean its natural human nature to be scared of the first day at the new school, but its even worst when you have three idiots for sisters, a supervilian dad in jail, and your mom just so happens to be Angel, the beautiful and powerful superhero that gave it all up to fall in love with my dad, and I've heard that some really famous super-hero couple's son goes there...THERE'S no pressure!

I got up from my bed and picked out the black skirt that I bought yesterday, an old yellow t-shirt that says 'If Vegatarian's Eat Vegtables, Then What Do Humanitarians Eat?" and my black flip-flops, I walked into my bathroom putting my hair up into a pony-tail and grabbed my favourite earrings with black and silver stars and brushed my teeth. I walked into the Kitchen to see Natalie making little water shapes in her hands, thats her power, she can just make shapes, can't throw it or anything, just mkae beautiful shapes. Huh, I never did tell you about my sisters powers, they aren't all that special, Natalie can, as I just told you, can make water shapes, Sasha can change the colour of anything, and Brooke can make it snow, thats it, but trust me, they think that they can become powerful superhero's, it makes me laugh evertime they say that.

I sat at my chair as mom put a plate infont me, "what the hell is this?" I said looking down at the lumpy thing infront of me, "its apple oatmeal," she said looking down at me, "ew, that is gross," I lookto she my siblings eating some bacon and eggs, "why in the hell can I have that?" I asked pointing to Brooke's plate, "because I ran out of bacon and eggs, and I had to give you that, now just eat it!" Mom yelled her eyes flaring red, "fine, fine, geeze, don't get all power hungry on me!" I said taking a spoon full of the lumpy shit and put it in my mouth, I spit right back out, "jesus! That is so discusting!" I said, I put my hand out and a apple flew into it, "I'll eat this," I said biting into the apple, "fine," Mom sighed pulling my plate away.

"Okgirls, time for school," Mom said, "oh my, I promise myself I wouldn't cry," I looked at mom and gave her a confused look, "your going to cry?" I always wondered how my mom was a superhero, since she was always so emotional about everything, it was pretty embarassing sometimes. I rolled my eyes as I walked out the door, "see ya later mom!" I yelled behind me as we walked to the bus stop, "oh my god! I hope there are some hot guys at this school!" Brooke said a smile as wide as Oklahoma, jesus, I think thats all these three think about, boys, shopping, and cellphones, typical girls. Yet I'm nothing like them, but I'm still a girl, just I am unique, oh well, its better to be a fruit loop in a bowl of plain Cerrios than to be a rice crispie, a saying my Nana use to say, even though I have absolutly NO clue what it means.

The bus pulled up as the doors opened, Natalie, Sasha and Brooke jumped on all excited while I just stepped up, blowing a peice of hair from my face, we pass the bus driver and Sasha, Brooke and Natalie wedged into one spot, while I took the empty spot beside them, I swung my legs up on the seat and layed back, as we drove away, I listened to the insuffering giggily voices of my sisters, while looking out the window as we drove down the road, suddenly I heard Sasha in the distance say, "hey! Haley! Wake up," I snapped out of my little trance and looked up at what sister, "what?" I asked annoyed, "you got to move, Commandor Busboy over there says there can only be two to a seat," She said jabbing her thumb in the direction of the front of the bus, and sure enough the bus driver was glaring at me, I was to shocked out of my trance to even stick my tounge out at him, wierd, thats been happening alot latly, like I'm about to fall into a vision, but I don't see anything, shit! Am I losing my powers! No way! could that happen, even though it happened to Papa.

I swung my legs off the bus seat as Sasha ploped down, even though she automaticly turned to Brooke and Natalie and started there conversation all over again. Hmm, I've always wondered why I'm so hostil towards my sisters, I mean my family always blames me for not being a soicalbutterfly like my sisters, always upstairs in my room listening to music or reading a book, while my sisters are always downstairs entertaining the guess, using there powers and giving performances, the only person in my family who acually got me was my Nana, the one who gave me the cereal quote, she suffered from my same problem visions, and she always knew how to cheer me up, she lives in Tokyo now, retired and just living the rest of her life, so I was all alone, no one to talk to, I was always a weird child, so I never made any friends, and the only thing my sisters will talk to me for is about shopping or to tell me why I don't like the things they like, underlining how I shoudlbecome another clone. I guess the reason I don't like my sisters is because I just can't, they are so the polar oppsite of me, we clash whenever we try to have a decent conversation, funny how life screws you over like that huh?

I snapped out of my litle mono-loge when I heard screaming, not a sound I've never heard before, I turn my head to se most kids screaming, laughing and crying, I look out the window to see we were flying, Oh My God! Sky High! Nice fuckin word play there! Acually in the sky! I giggled to myself quietly, we flew for about a minute until we hit solid ground, and everyone calmed down, and they all pushed and shuffled out the bus, I was the last to get of the bus, not in such a hurry, mom told me I had to see the principal so I could get some stupid shit done called 'Power Placement' or whatever with the sisters, I walked acros the pavement when I felt a arm wrap around my waist, oh no, I had one rule, DON'T TOUCH ME! I look at the offensive arm on my wasit, and followed the amr until a boy about 9 feet from me, oh, a strechy boy, cute, but I hated it when people touched me none the less, "exuse, but what the fuck do you think your doing?" I asked in a false calm voice, "well, I just saw you on the bus and decided to grace you with my presense," the boy said smirking, oh, gross and coky, his is the whole package, I decided to play with him a little bit, I smiled and walked up to him with his amr still on my waist, "well, I can say that I am honered with your presience," I said pressing up against him, he gulped, but smiled again, "oh, I like the way you-" He got cut off though when I grabbed his crotch, hard. "Now listen here strech, I swear if you ever, and I mean EVER," I cruched my hand harder if it was even possible, and he whezed and couched, "put your hands on me again, I swearto god I will make it my living duty to make your life a living hell and give you the worst pain in your life," I said and let go, he fell to the ground, "might want to get some ice for that," I said smirking and I turned around and met the face of a middle age woman, "uhhh...Hello?" I had no clue who this chick was, then it dawned on me, "do you know who I am?" She demanded, "Principal Powers," I said, I almost laughed at the way she was trying to itimidade me, it was very comical to me, seeing as if I wasn't scared of really anything, let alone a woman who couldn't put her hands on me even if she wanted to. "Yes, that is who I am, and you," she said looking at me, "in my office, Now." She said, Oh boy, great way to start off at a new school.

**A/N: Oh! And guess what?! I GOT THE LEAD ROLE IN OUR SCHOOL MUSICAL! Booyah! Were Doing Legally Blonde: The Musical, and I'm playing Elle Wood!! See, it pays to be a blonde! YAYAYAYYAYAY! Oh, right, READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! You people are so lucky to have me! I'm giving you THREE CHAPTERS and you didn't even give me the 6 reviews I wanted! You know what, in the great words of Eric Cartman, Screw you guys! I'm going home! Lmao! JK, I love you guys! So injoy my chapters, your so lucky I have no life! :)**

* * *

THE VERY PRIVANT DIARY OF HALEY MCGINNY

01/26/08

9:38 p.m

Current Mood: Bored

Eating/Drinking: Apple Juice

Listening/Watching: Theory of a Deadman - Nothing Can Come Between Us

Wow, Note to fucking self: DON'T FUCK WITH THE TEACHERS OF SKY HIGH! Jesus those people are fuckin nit-picks, ok, since I decided to et back at this due named Lash (the the hell kind of name is that?), anyways so the principal takes me to her office, fuckin yells at me about how I should 'respect my fellow students' and 'control my emotions with counseling' I mean the guy fuckin hit on me, and I'm the one getting blamed for everything, well, why doesn't everyone in the world just fuck me over now and get it over with.

And then I had to go to 'Power Placement' with this really old dude named Coach Boomer, the shorts that guy wears should be illegal, I swear if he were to bend over I would have gouched my eyes out with a fork, either way we went to the gym where some other kids were, not that I was that interested, and he kept on going with what he was doing. He brought up this one kid, kinda cute, a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, typical big bodied jock, I could just hear the drool hitting the floor from my sisters, he was a teleporter, once he got hero and got off the platform, my sisters practicly bolted towards him, as did all the other girls that were there, except me. Of course since the guy saw that I didn't care how cute he was, he just HAD to come over to me and try and hit on me, of course I turned him down everytime he tried at me, I found out his name was Aaron, like I even cared? So I just told him to fuck off as Coach Short-Shorts called me up. On a 'happy' not, I guess. I got hero, after he yelled car and I levatated it right above my head, and then crumbled it up into a small ball, and threw it across the room, but what kind of fucking school drops cars on students? I also had a vision of one of the cars crushing a kid, some little nerd, I snaped out of it just as he went up, and of course, Shorts being the idiot he was, dropped thecar, but I just levataded it and stopped it from crushing him, turns out the kids power was just he could control people's emotion, he got side-kick, but at least he didn't killed, that would of kinda sucked.

The highlight of the day, well, acually it was two highlights:

1. Sisters in Power Placement. It was HILARIOUS! Ok, first Sasha went up, did her little changing the Coach's clothes pink and purple, and when she changed him back, she got side-kick, he FREAKED OUT! I mean really, she screamed and somped her fot, and Natalie and Brooke had to come up to calm her down, funny shit. Next was Brooke, she maked it snow, Boomer screamed car, and Brooke ran off the platmform befoe it could hit her, she got side-kick, and she threw a snowball at Boomer, it was kinda funny, at least she took it better than Sasha. And last and least, was Natalie, she made this big rwater lion and made it roar, Boomer asked if she could do anything else, like make it move, she said no and she got side-kick, and she freaked out not as bad as Sasha, but stil pretty bad, and acually...I almost, the key word is almost, felt bad for them, but not really.

And

2. Therapy, Jesus the woman would not shut the fuck up! My therapist is Ms.Love, this really small blonde woman, with this sqeaky voice, she kept asking me about the visions I see, I told her nothing, well, almost nothing, I gave her a litle insight to what I see, I told her my visions are nothing but bad things, and who my father was, and then she started asking me about that, but I just told her nothing, once again, but for some unkown eason to me, I find her funny, I mean something about her I just laugh at, I don't know, but I have to have her thre times a week, so maybe I'll find out soon.

But other than that, nothing really happened, I acually didn't do anything today, for the morning I was stuck in the prinicpals office, at lunch, I was in Power Placment, and for the intire afternoon, I was 'getting to know' Ms.Love, but maybe tomorow will be more exciting, starting classes, acually getting to eat fucking lunch, meeting new friends...Well, maybe not the last one, who would want to be friends with me?

Halo 3

P.S Oh shit! Forgot to tell you, since my mom wants me to get some 'responibility' she says I HAVE TO GET A JOB TOMORROW! Can you believe it!? I'd get fired on the fucking spot, but mom says I have to, so tomorrow after school I got to go job hunting, Shit...


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and did my usual routine, got up, brushed my hair and teeth, I picked out a maroon long sleeved t-shirt, black pants and some black boots, I put all my stuff in my backapck and got out, not waiting for my sisters, since they said they were sick, and so they got to stay home, second day at schol, and there 'sick', idiots. I got on the bus and said hi to the bus driver, deciding to be nice to the guy, he seemed cool enough and sat at the very back, leaning my body against the seat, and took out my Ipod and but the buds in my ears, shuffiling through the songs and finally picked 'Red Flag' by Billy Talent, listening to the music.

I shot out of my little world when someone taped my shoulder, I looked up and met the darkest pair of brown eyes I ever saw, it was a guy, long dark brown hair with one red streak, tanned skin, and he was wearing a glar, "your in my seat," he said in a deep voice, my eyebrow shot up, "I don't see your name on it," I said, not the best come-back, but hey, I use what cha give me, "get out of my seat," he said lowly, and started to see a steam, and I read his mind, 'this chick better get out of my seat, or I'm roasting her' oh, bring it on then tough guy. "Sorry, but I kinda like this seat," I said smiling, he opened his mouth about to come back at me when the busman said from the front, "just sit down, we got to get to school!" And so flame-boy looked at the bus driver and grunted, sitting down beside me, throwing one last glar at me, which I returned and pulled out a book, as I put my Ipod bud back in my ears, now listening to 'Purpose' from the musical Avenue Q, I know, I don't strike you as someone who ikes broadway musicals, but in reality, I LOVE THEM! Just kinda weird huh?

We took off and I put my Ipod back in my backpack, and looked to the kid beside me, "whats you name?" I asked, I was a very curious person, he looked up, "what?" He asked, "whats you name?" I said slower, "why should I tell you," he said gruffly, I sighed and rolled my eyes, "just tell me your fucking name," I said, "Warren Peace," he grunted and I looked at him for another moment, "you know your named after a book right?" I asked him, but he ingnored me, ass-hole.

The bus got to school and as Warren stood up, and got off meeting with a group of people on the sides of the stairs, I got off of the bus last and as son as I got of, I felt eyes on me, I looked up from the ground to find Warren and his litle posse staring at me, god, I hated when people stared at me, but I strugged it off as people looking at the new kid, I read Warren mind, surprised it was as easy, most people have some kind of mind block, but not him, weird. 'How dare Stronghold and Hippie say that I should get over Stacy, just because I sat beside that chick does not mean I'm over Stacy,' I wonder who Stacy was? But I'm gonna be his rebound girl of some kind, he din't even know my name, and his friends are alread trying to get us together?

I walked inside the school and looked at my scedual:

Hero 101, Room 26

Mad Science, Room 14

Lunch, Cafateria

Villians, Room 43

P.E. Gym

Wow, thats it? Sweet, easy school, I mean I already know about Hero's, hello, mom was one. Mad Science, I love Science, one of the subjects I acually care about. Lunch, One of my best subjects, Ha! Villians, hello? Dad was one. And P.E, well, maybe P.E is going to be a little problem, but whatever, I'm good at running, I guess. I walked down to what number my locker was and used the combo I as giving opening it up as I put my backpack in, I saw a glow beside me, I looked to see someone in there, "hey, could you maybe get me out?" The guy asked, "uhh, sure," I said looking at the lock and it cracked opened, and I opened up as I kid jumped out, "thanks, these two punks jacked me in this locker, but you know, I was about to go all kung-fu on them, but they put me in before I could," The guy said, wow, is he on ridilin or something, "no problem," I said laughing, I always loved hyper kids, they were always fun to watch, I pulled out the two binders I got for my first two periods, "hey, your that girl that Warren was sitting beside, I'm Zack," he said putting his pale hand out, I shook his hand as I shut my locker, "nice to meet you Zack, and yes, I was the girl Warren was sitting beside," I said walking away, smiling.

I walked to room 26 and walked in, seeing a few kids sitting at and on desks, talking, and I looked to the front of the room to see a teacher, a woman, in a nice three peice suit with long black hair, "Ummmm, Exuse me?" I asked and she turned around, "oh, a new student. Hello, I am Mrs. Lexington, your Hero 101 teacher," she said smiling putting out a hand, I shook her hand lightly and smirked, I gave her the new student note and she read it and smiled, "ok, so you can sit in the seat right there," she poitned to a seat in the back, Yes! I loved this teacher, I hated sitting in the front, thinking to many people were looking t the back of my head, freaked me out, I nodded and sat in the seat she was pointing to, and just as I sat down, the bell ran, and a wave of kids crashed in the front door, slightly scaring, I saw a girl wearing all green with giner red hair start to fall, but I stopped her in dead air, and picked her back up, while a kid beside her ask what happened, I almost laughed, but dropped whatever smile I had on my face when I realized who these people are, Warren's posse, and who did walk though the door at that moment, none other than the hothead Warren, he wasn't paying attention and sat down beside me, can anyone say deja vu?

I didn't pay any attention to him as Mrs. Lexington started talking, and I droned off, just thinking about absolutly nothing, that was a habit of mine, I felt something touch my shoudler and I turned to see Zack, the glow kid in the locker, he waved, I did I little wave, he was a glowstick and yet he was a hero? Weird, but I dozed back off, just waiting for the bell to ring, sorry, it was a habit with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch Time! Thank god, I was so hungry I could eat a horse, but Mad Science was amazing! I acually didn't drone off, the dteacher was a guy named Mr.Mendulla, AND HE HAD A HUGE HEAD! It was so cool! And we got to make a freeze ray! It was awesome! I acually never got this excited about a class before! But I guess maybe its because I'm around my own kind, kids with the same problems, well, acually, not as bad as me, but still, pretty much the same.

I walked into the cafateria and got some food, and found an empty table at the back, good, empty is what I need, I sat dwn but as soon as I sat down, someone sat down infront of me, I looked up and saw Zack, I smirked, "hey," I said, "sup?" He asked, as two other people sat down, a nerd and a goth, "hey Zack, who's this?" The nerd asked, as the goth kissed Zack on the cheek, "yea, who's this?" The goth asked, two other people sat dwn, the hippie I saved in Hero class, and the guy who asked if she was alright, "acually, I don't know her name, whats your name?" Zack asked me, well, it looks like I wasn't going to have privacy today, "My name's Haley," I said, "oh, I'm Ethan," 'Ethan' said, "I'm Layla," the hippie siad holding out her hand I shook it, "I'm Will, you were the one riding on he bus beside Warren this morning right?" The guy said, "yea, that was me," as seak of the devil, Warren, sat down beside Ethan, "might I ask why are we sitting with her?" He asked and I glared, "hey, they sat with me," I agued, and we started having a glar contest, chocolate brown against ice silver, until Will cleared his throat, "can you two please stop?" He asked and I was the one to drop the glar, biting into my apple.

Lunch ended with my and my 'friends' walking out together, wow, who knew I could make friends so easily, but I stopped dead in my tracks as I had a vision:

Two kids making out behind a tree, the girl has her shirt off and the guy his pants, a guy comes out from the shadows and starts chocking the guy, as the girl screams for the guy to stop, probably an ex-boyfriend, as the guy takes out a knife and stabs the guy, the girl is balling her eyes and the guy grabs the girls head, and in one quick motion, slits the girls throat, as blood seeped out the girl neck, the guy run out into the woods...

I snapped out of my vision to see my friends looking at me in horror, "what?" I asked, "your bleeding!" Layla said panicky pointing to her nose, I presse my fingers to my upper lip, and pulled away looking at the copper subtance, "oh, that," I said wiping it away, "I just get litle nose bleeds that all," I said nervosly, everyone seem to have bought it and kept walking.

We walked into Villians classroom, and I gave the teacher, Mr. Simpsons, my 'new student' note, and sat down between Zack and Will and behind Warren. As the teacher started talking, "hello class, today we are going to be talking about some of the worlds most powerful villians, such as:" And he wrote the names on the board:

Royal Pain

Lex Luthar

The Goblin

Magneto

The Undertaker

I sorta gulped at that last one, I mean come on, please! Why did we have to talk about how bad my dad was? I mean at home he was such a great father, he just went down the wrong path, "ok, so first we are going to be talking about The Undertaker," oh I hated this teacher. "Anyone know his real name?" Every hand shot up, except mine, I just wanted to be invisible right now, "Haley," he called on me, what the fuck? Eeryother hand was up, yet he called me? Ass-hole. "Wilson Peterson," I said, like I didn't know my own fathers power, "and do you knwo what his powers were?" He asked me, I lared at him, it was almost like her knew, "ummm...No," I lied, "well, his powers were..." As he droned on some more about my father, while I tuned him out and waiting for the bell.

The bell finally came and I shot out of that classroom like a bat out of hell, how dare that teacher talk about my father that way. I ran to Principal Powers office, and stormed into it slamming the door, as she looked up from whatever she was reading, like I gave a shit? "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at her, my silver eys blazing a deep gray, "exuse me?" She asked me, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I screamed some more, "PUTTING ME IN VILLIANS CLASS SO THAT ASS-HOLE CAN TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT! LIKE HE WAS A PEICE OF TRASH!" I screamed as Principal Powers put up a hand to stop me, I took a dep breath in and let it out in a gush of air, "Haley, have a seat," she said calmly, I plopped down in the seat and grunted, crossing my arms around my chest, "now, I realize your upset with the class, and I apoligize for putting you in there, I know your father is a touchy subject with you, so I shall let that period be a free one for you," she said and I sighed, "thank you," I said as I stood, Powers nodded at me smiling, "now get to P.E," she said in a fake-stern voice and I walked out, going to P.E.

I walked in to see a huge arena with kids chering in the bleachers, I saw the gang in the back, so I went to sit with them, "whats happening?" I yelled over the cheers to Warren, who was the only one just siting, "Save The Citizen!" Warren yelled back as I heard a buzzer, I looked to see two defeated kids walked of the stage, nd two guys cheering as the rest booed, I regonized one guy and the dude who grabbed me the first day, the other guy was chubby with a backwards cap on, "alright Lash, Speed, who do you pick next?" Coach Boomer said from a high chair, Lash and Speed's eyes ran over the crowd, until Lash's eyes fell on mine, "I pick Peace!" Speed yelled "ok, Hothead, your up!" Boomer yelled and Warren got up, "I pick her!" Lash said pointing to me, oh god. "McGinny! Your Up!" I stood up and followed Warren, "Ok, what are you two gonna be?" Boomer asked Lash and Speed, they gave him a look, "villans," they said at the same time, "well, thats a surprised," Boomer said, as me and Waren put on this gear.

"Now, what the fuck exacly is Save the Citizen?" I asked Warren, "its exacly that, save the citizen," he said smirking, "thanks," I said sarcaticly, and he did a full on smile, I just glared at him, enjoying my misfourtune, I stuck my tounge out at him as she walked out, "ok, you got one minute to save the citizen!" Boomer yelled, "I'll take strech, you take Speedy," I said to him and he nodded as Boomer shouted "Go!" And Lash wrapped his arms around me, as I used my mind to lift him up and he let go, I put up a barier so he couldn't grab me against and just sat down on the bench looking up a Lash and smiled, I looked at the clock to see 30 seconds left, I looked to my left see Speed running in a circle around Warren, as Warren started to have trouble breathing, I stood up and use my other hand to Pick up Speed, he stopped running and looked to me, I looked at the clock and there was 10 seconds left! I looked to Warren to see him strted to breathe normaly and with all I could, I used my mind to pick him up and threw him at the citizen, he caught it just as the buzzer rang. People cheered and I let go of the two boys, and put a hand to my head, Ow! I regain my control to see kids cheering and clapping, and Warren running to me, "you ok?" He asked me, "yea, I'm fine," I said smiling, "congratulations!" Boomer yelled, "pick who you want to face next!" Wow, who knew school could be kinda fun?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody! A couple things I got to say:**

**1: Yesterday was my birthday, so say Happy Birthday or your not my friend, and I won't let you finish reading the story! lol**

**2: Check out my _Twilight _Story _British Invasion. _It is a EdwardOC story, but please! Give it a chance!**

**3: Sorry this chapter is a little short, next one will be longer!**

* * *

After school, I decided to not use the bus, I went to my locker, "hey, by the way, great job in P.E today," Zack said and I smiled, "thanks," I said slamming my locker shut and slinging my backpack over my shoulder, "see ya tomorrow," I said and Zack nodded, I walked outside and looked beside me to see Warren, "can I help you?" I asked, "well you go on the bus right," "yes I do, but not today," I said, then had an idea, "come on!" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the edge of the school, "what are you doing?" Warren said backing away, "just hold on to my hand, and don't let go," I said smiling as I jumped off, and we dropped slightly until I levitated up, and started walking across the sky, still holding on Warren's hand, we watched the bus pass us as Layla yelled out the window, "BYE GUYS!" And I waved, and we just walked.

"So who's Stacy?" I asked suddenly, "huh?" Warren asked surprised, "who's Stacy, Will and Layla said something that upset you this morning," "how did you-" Warren said as we fell slightly getting lower to the ground, but we stopped and kept walking, "my ex-girlfriend," Warren murmmered, "oh, sorry," I whispered, and we dropped to the ground intirely, "I didn't mean to-" "don't, its ok," Warren said, "where do you need to go?" I asked him, "umm...The Chinese Lantern," he said and I grabbed his hand as we levataded to the building, "thanks, but you didn't need to do that," Warren said, and I saw a 'Help Wanted' sign in the front, "no problem, I had to come in anyways," I said smiling, hey, I wasn't going to discriminate against work because he worked here, and we walked in, the lady in the kitchen yelled at Warren in Chinese, "Warren, where have you been?!" And Warren yelled back in Chinese, "no where, just got here from school!" He looked at me and shrugged, "see ya," and walked back into the kitchen, I looked at the woman at the counter, well, here goes nothing...

I ran into the house and screamed, "I GOT A JOB!" See, when I was little, my father taught me Chinese, and I knew how to cook and clean, so the woman said I could start next week, cool huh? I walked into the kitchen to see Mom sitting there looking a me, oh shit, I didn't do anything wrong, did I? "Hey, whats up?" I asked sitting down, even though I didn't want to know, "Sasha, Brooke and Natalie says there not going to school anymore, something about being Side-kick's and Coach Boomer?" Mom said, What the fuck! That's the bloody reason they were 'sick' today!! God dammit..." yea, see, there's this thing called Power Placement, its where you see if you go to Hero classes or Side-kick classes, and those three became Side-kick," I explained to mom, "what did you get?" Mom asked me, "Hero," I said, "and I saved some nerd from being squashed," I said and mom smiled, "Well, I guess I could always get them inrolled at that regular school in town," Mom commented, there she goes again, every time those three don't get what they want or doesn't want to do something, Mom accommodates to them, but when I don't want to do something, she always just says 'grow up Haley, its not gonna kill you.'

I walked into my room and looked at my calender, I sighed, tomorrow I go to see my dad, I was always the only one in the family who actually like dad, mom didn't like him, because he didn't;t become the hero she wanted, and my sisters, well they just went along with mom, while I cried when he went to jail, I rubbed my hands all over my face and put my hair up in a pony-tail, as I turned on my radio from across the room, and 'Give up the Grudge' by GOB started blasting from my speakers and I smiled, running to my drum set and started banging the drums along to it, singing:

_Don't make me listen to the stupid broken record again_

_The needle's skippin' and repeatin' never reaching the end_

_You know you're bitching and complaining like you've got it so tough_

_We're sick of all your crying will you ever shut up?_

_So keep bleeding your fake blood 'till no one even sees it_

_If that's the best you can make up at least act like you mean it_

I kept playing along not realizing mom and 5 other figure's were at the door, with mom yelling my name.

_Give up the grudge_

_Shut your fucking mouth_

_why you gotta judge everybody but yourself_

_Take a look around you_

_There ain't nobody home_

_I may be a loser_

_But at least I'm not alone_

_Your mercedes won't start_

_Yeah that's a crying shame_

_I guess 90K a year buys nothing but complaints_

_The people in my neighborhood think that I'm a threat_

_While the boss gets richer they get deeper in debt!_

_So keep bleeding your fake blood 'till no one even sees it_

_If that's the best you can make up at least act like you mean it_

I stopped as soon as the radio shut off, "Hey! Sorta drummin here," I said looking up, to see Will and Layla looking at me surprised, and three older people looking at me confused, "Haley, these are our new neighbors," Mom said, "sup?" I nodded to them just randomly hitting the drums lightly, "Hey Haley," Layla said, "Hey Layla, What's up Will?" I asked him, "Nothing, just saying hello to the new neighbors," He said pointing to mom, and I smiled, "well, no duh," "you guys know each other?" Mom and the three adults said at the same time, "Yea," We all said at the same time too, "they go to Sky High too," I said pointing to them, "You go to Sky High?" The man said, and I nodded, "Ohh, your kids go to Sky High," Mom said and the three adults nodded, and Mom nodded, "well, I'm Josie, and this is my husband Steve, its very nice to meet you," the woman known as Josie said stepping up, reaching out her hand, and I grabbed it, shaking it, as I touched her hand I had a vision:

_Josie was fighting some huge creature, wow, so she's Jetstream, well I can see the resemblance, just as she was thrown against a wall, a huge chunk of the wall came crashing down, crushing her..._

I snapped out of it and let go of her hand, shaking it, "Haley, did you have a vision about her?" Mom asked panicky, "so your Jetstream?" I said looking at Josie, who had the most priceless surprised face on, "h-how did you know?" She asked, "visions," I said pointing to my head, "I suggest that sometime, if your fighting some big green monster, he goes into a big building, don't go in after him," I said returning to my drumset banging it loudly, playing the chorus from 'Our time now' by The Plain White T's, after I finished I looked up to see they left, except for Layla and Will they were sitting on there bed looking at me, "how long have you had your powers?" Layla asked me, "since I was born," I said putting my stick's back in my little box on the wall, and leaned back against my wall, "your mom explained to us that your visions are only about bad things, is that true?" Will asked, "yup, that's the reason I stopped and my nose started bleeding today," I said honestly, might as well not lie anymore, it would be pointless. "Wow," Layla breathed, and I nodded, "totally," and we started just talking, getting to know each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: :(...I'm sorry...The past two weks have been absolutly crazy, Last night we had opening night for the musical, it was a hit! And I was pretty bloody good if I do say so! lol, and it was my birthday, I'm finally 18! Woooo! Lol, and plus, the plot bunnies have sorta escaped me, but there almost back, so enjoy this chapter, and READ MY OTHER TWO STORYS PLEASE, THERE GOOD I PROMISE!**

* * *

As I drove down the road, I sighed as I ran a hand threw my hair. I was driving to he prison to visit dad, no one talked to me this morning as I got ready, and I knew they wouldn't talk to me, until later tonight, when mom would quietly come into my room as soon as it turned midnight, sit down on my bed and ask how was it, then she would need a shoulder to cry on, until about 2 in the morning, then she would let me have the next day off of school, but the thing is, I don't want a day off of school, I mean, I feel sorta accepted at Sky High, with the gang becoming friends with me so quicky, I mean everyone had there one special, quirky qualities, like how Layla is always so goddman cheeful, Will, god he is such a nerd, as well as Ethan, but he's such a cutie, Magenta, I mean she is cool, and Warren...Well, I don't know where I am with him, one minute were laughing at each other's stupidity, the next minute were hating each others very exsistance, very weird.

I pulled into the parking lot of the prison and sighed, well, here goes nothing. I walked inside the all white building and walked up to the woman sitting at the front desk, "hello, I'm here to visit Mr.Peterson," I said very buisness like, "ok..." She said typing some things into her computer, "Haley McGinny?" She asked me, "yup," I said, "ok, take this card, and go to room 77, your father will be waiting inside," she said handing me a little green card, room 77? How big was this fucking building? I sighed and started walking down the hallway's.

I finally got to room 77 and sighed, slipping the little green card into the door key, heard a buzz and opened up the door, meeting the chocolate brown eyes of my dad, I smiled, "hey dad," "Halo," he said smiling, standing up and I ran to him and hugged him tight, he looked the same way he did when he first went, slicked back black hair with a few white streaks, really bad 5 a clock shadow, and the same Irish accent my mom fell in love with. We sat down on either side of the table, "so I heard you got kicked out of school," he siad and I smiled, "yes I did. But I'm going to this special school called Sky High," I said leaning back, the smile never leaving my face, "ohhh...Make any new friends?" He asked lighting a cigarette, "yup," I said, "boyfriends?" He raised an eyebrow, "maybe..." I said jokingly, but to my ultra horror my mind flashed to Warren, No! No way in hell would that ever happen! Stupid Mind! "Something the matter Halo?" Dad asked concerned, "y-yea, everythings fine, just sorta blanked out," I siad forgetting all about my stupid mind, and getting back to my father.

I got home at about 10:00, I quietly walked into the darkened house, and heard the distance sound of the television in the living rom, knowning mom was sitting there, I silently paded into the living rom, seeing her snuggled up on the couch in a purple housecoat, watching some crappy soap opera, "hey," I said quietly sitting down, it was so quiet I thought back to how I thought of Warren back when I was talking to dad, what was with that? I mean, of course I guess his good looking, but come on, he just brokw up with his girlfriend for fuck sakes! "Mom, do you think I'm pretty?" I asked suddenly, not realizing why I did, she trned to me, "of course you are, why would you ask something like that?" She asked turning to me, "its just...You know, its nothing," I said quickly, running up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door, what the fuck was wrong with me! I slamed my head against the door and got up, ripping open the door and running to the attic stairs, running up them and locking the door behind me, walking to the white baby grand piano in the back, I started taking piano lessions when I was 5, mom wanted me too, dad wanted me to play whatever I wanted, so I also took up drumming, but I quit everything a year ago when dad went to jail, just didn't have the passion for it anymore.

I sat at the piano and tapped at some random keys, as I got a song it my head and started playing, 'Comptine d'un autre été' letting the haunting sound over take me, I felt someone sit beside me and realized it was mom, but I finished the song anyways, "why did you ask me if you were pretty?" Mom said after a long, akward minutes, "I don't know," I whispered truefully, "something that has to do with school," "no," I said too quickly, damn. "Whats the matter?" She asked quietly, I sighed, "I really have no idea," I said and she hugged me, "god I miss your father," she sobbed on my shoulder and I just let her soak my t-shirt, as I rubbed her back.

After a couple of minutes, I was in my room, reading a book when I heard a tap on my window, I walked to it and opened it, seeing Will and Layla in theere p.j's at the ground, "what the hell do you guys want?" I asked with a smie on my face, "there's a sleepover at my house, everyone's there, wanna come over?" Layla whispered, and I thought for a moment, "one second," I said walking away from my bedroom and picked up my messanger bag, putting in my dark blue p.j's, some jeans, a t-shirt for tomorrow, and I stepped out my window and levataded to the ground, "hey," I siad "come on," Will said as we wlaked next door to his house, he opene the door and we walked into the living room, seeing everyone on the couches and chairs, watching t.v, "Hey Haley," Zack said, "Hey Hales," Maj said waving, "Sup," Ethan said putting a handful of popcorn into his mouth, Warren just nodded at me and turned back to the t.v, and for some reason, I flushed, stupid brain for making me blush, "Hey Everybody," I said, opening up my mesanger bag and walking into the bathroom, as I slipped into my p.j's, walking back into the living room, siting beside Warren, "I know what we should do!" Layla sqealed, "we could watch a scary movie!" And everyone nodded, liking the idea.

We were half way through watching 'The Ring', Layla and Will were clinging too each other, so were Maj and Zack, Ethan was covering his eyes, and me and Warren were laughing and giggiling at the movie, finding it quiet funny, we had moved closer to each other as the movie went on, so we were pretty much touching, we stopped laughing and met each others eyes, now realizing how close we were, I wanted to move away, but I couldn't, I never realized how smoky his eyes were... We were got off caught off guard by Layla screaming at a part of the movie, and I snapped out of it, moving to the far side of the couch, I sighed, tonight was going to be a loooong night...

* * *

**Uh Oh...Haley is having a little boy troubles, lol...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello Again! So this is chapter 9, wow, I never though anyone would ever like this story, Starts to cry I just love you all so much! lol. Anyways I have decided that I am going to be working on one story at a time, since well...Eh, I don't really know why, but acually, I am writing alot of storys, I got this one of course, the Twilight and The Covenant ones I took down, a Harry Potter one that I acually havn't worked on in over a year, a X-Men one that just popped up, and then I got all these storys in my head that I just have to drop everything and start writing with it. Jesus, I'm REALLY not good at multi-tasking! lol, but anyways, I am thinking of acouple things:**

**1. I'm gonna be putting up a poll on my profile to ask you what story I should do next, so just go on to my profile and do that.**

**2. Do you guys like Haley's name? Its been sorta in my mind to change her name, to something like Grace, I like the name Grace, but if you guys like her name, TELL ME!**

**Anyways, sorry, rambiling, injoy the new chapter!**

* * *

THE VERY PRIVANT DIARY OF HALEY MCGINNY

02/05/08

12:00 A.M

Current Mood: Tired, but can't sleep

Eating/Drinking: hot chocolate

Listening/Watching: D12 - Purple Pills

I have no clue was is up with me this week, I started work, and that was ok, Warren was really surprised but got over it, and we started getting closer and closer, I learned he was really like me, superhero for a mom, villian dad in jail, his father was Barron Battle, I remember him and my father being friends back when I was really young, I remember him coming over one day and meeting the family, he was a really nice guy, funny how normal people always think the vilian is mean all the time, but in reality, normal people don't get us, thats why they fear us.

But getting to know Warren just made everything worse! I'm thinking about him alot more, I find things to talk to him about, just to hear his deep, sweet voice, god since when did I get so pathetic? I mean whats wrong with me, I was perfectly fine they was I was back at my normal school, and then I come here and everything changes! And I am so scared I don't know how to describe it! I feel like I might acually becoming a nice person, but then I get a vision and realize who I am and always will be, and I can't change that, no matter what I try or do, I will always have this visions.

Shit, just had another one, it was a little girl getting smacked around by her father, see what I mean? Everyone thinks if I see a therapist its going to make everything better? Like somehow, in a mystical way my visions are going to top by talking to some whore for an hour three times a week? Is there like this weird bug going around but I havn't caught it yet? I think I might be by-polar, I mean you see it right? One entry I'm laughing and being a smart-ass, and in another one I'm bitchin and moaning. I'm weird huh?

I guess all I can do is be as positive as possible, lol. I write that as if I didn't just ranted up there, see, bi-polar. But seriously, this is what a diary is for right? No one reads this and judges you, you can just write whatever you want and no one and look a you weirdly. Anyways, other than Warren, working at the Chinese Lantern is fun, the owner is this sweet old woman, but her sons a little weird, Henry, I think he has a crush on me, he seems to always be right behind me, and he ALWAYS has to say goodbye to me when I leave, Warren see's it to, but he just laughs at me.

In other news, mom said since my birthday was coming up, who knew my birthday was March 14? I sure didn't, birthday's are stupid, there is no reason to have a party, a birthday party is a bunch of crappy decorations, idiots giving you stuff you don't even need, and to end it all, a stupid fucking birthday cake with your name on it, real fun. But I remember one birthday dad got me a cake that said 'Happy Birthday Larry' and said he couldn't afford the guy to put my name on it, everyone had a good laugh...

But sorry, I'm rambling, anyways mom siad since I'm not really into presents anymore, she's letting me get a puppy! She's giving 500 bucks and go down to the pound tomorrow, I've always kinda wanted adog, but I was also one of those kids with spiders and frogs in there room, Brooke, Sasha and Natalie never came into my room, cuz I would always put T-Rex (My old Tranchula) on them, and they would run out of my room screaming.

I also did something I never did before, I wrote a poem. That was really weird of me, except for my singing and playing the piano and drums, I've never quite been the artistic type, but its been in and out of my head all day, so I just finally wrote it down, I copy it here since I'll probably lose it later.

_I'm not Cinderella..._

_I can't be perfect all the time,_

_And i'm not going to sit in a dark, cold, dusty celler,_

_Waiting for someone to come and set me free._

_One day I finally realized,_

_The fariytale life wasn't for me._

_I'm not Like Cinderella._

_I know one day I'll find someone,_

_Who wants me for my soul, heart, and mind,_

_And hes not afraid to show that he loves me._

_A person who will understand_

_That i'm happy just the way i am,_

_And don't need nobody taking care of me._

_I'm not like Cinderella._

_I can slay my own dragons,_

_I can dream my own dreams,_

_And my knight in shining armor is me,_

_So watch me as I set myself free._

_I'm not like Cinderella._

_I don't want to be like no one else,_

_I'd rather rescue myself._

_I'm Not Like Cinderella._

Yea, nice isn't it? I guess this is how I've lived my life, lol. Well, I guess I better go do something else, like watch some t.v downstairs or something, or maybe try again to go to sleep.

Halo 3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OH! I AM SO SORRY! Feel free to smack me! (Hand comes out of my computer and smacked me) Ow! I didn't mean really! Ok! But I think your gonna forgive me, and I do have a pic of the dog on my profile, and VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU HAVN'T ALREADY! If I don't know what kind of story to write, how am I gonna write another story at all? And I'm already thinking of a sequel, just putting it out there, but I'm gonne write the story you pick on my poll first...And REVIEW! If you don't review, since you guys know I'm not what good at Updating, I just might forget this story all together, I have a bad memory... :)**

* * *

I was having a dream about black butterfly's attacking me when 'Die Motherfucker Die' by Dope blasted in my ears, making me jump 5 feet in the air, "what the fuck?!" I screamed pulling the earphone's off, "come on Hales, its noon, you wanna go down to the pound." Mom said shaking me up, "yea, but give me a goddamned moment," I said shaking my hair out of my face, pulling her out of the door and slaming the door, I sighed and got up, walking and brushing my hair, putting it up into a pony-tail, I decided to do something I NEVER did before, I was gonna put on make-up! I never did that! I put on some black eye-liner with mascara, and put on some peachy gloss on my lips, I used some blush too. I looked up when I was finished, I looked different with make-up on, more mature, but then I just had to open my mouth and pull the maturity away..

I got dressed in a pair of dark hip-huggers, black t-shirt and my black and white sneakers, and put on my favourite black cap and put on my aviator glasses, so you couldn't see my eyes, and went downstairs, only to be thrown to to the wall, "can we come with you?" "What dog are you getting?" "You should get a small dog?" Ow! I'm gonna have a goose-egg on my head tomorrow. "No. I'm getting whatever dog I want. And No way. Now leave me alone," I said walking into the kitchen, as mom handing me a check for 500 dollars, "be back by 10:00," she said smiling, and I saluted her, walkingf out the of the kitchen, threw the hallway and out the door, slamming it behind me.

I was walking down the drive-way to my shiny, black truck when I saw a figure walking away from Will's house, it was Warren. I wanted to keep walking and ignore him, but my damn feet had a mind of there own, "hey Warren!" I called and he looked up from the ground and met my face, "Hey," he said stopping, "what are you doing here?" I asked, "I forgot my homework at his house from last night," he said, oh yes, last night we had a study session, but ended up having a food fight, I still had some tomato sauce in my hair, the reason for the cap.

"Where are you going?" he said looking at me, "Its my birthday in a month, go my mom's letting me get a dog," I said twisting my cap in a nervous gesture, "oh, cool." Warren murmmered and an akward silence fell upon us, damnit. I hated akward silences, they were just so...Akward. "You wanna come with me?" I asked before I could think about what I acually said, he looked up with a confused expression, Hey! I didn't know why I said it either. "Well, I mean it be kinds boring just going to get a dog by myself, so do you wanna come or not?" I asked looking at him, while once I asked him couldn't back out, make me seem weird. "Sure." He said finally, throwing his backpack across his shoulder, "you have a care?" I asked him, "nope, I walked." He said, "ok then, we'll use my car," I said turning, and walked back towards my truck, it took me about 5 steps to realize he wasn't following me, I turned around and met his eyes, where I had no clue where they were before, oh god, where was he staring before? I flushed and murmmered, "well come on, move your ass," and turned around, hearing as his footsteps behind me, I sighed and opened my truck, unlocking it as I felt something warm grab my hand, I turned around and looked at Warren, "I wanna drive," he said taking the keys from my hands, but his hand kept its grip on mine; wow, his skin was warmer than a normal persons, "what? No, its my truck, I drive." I said grabbing the keys back, as He picked me up and I squeaked, I thought I weighed more than 10 pounds, because thats what he picked me up like. He plopped me down in the passenger seat and grabbed the keys, I huffed and cross my arms as he got in the drivers seat, and looked at me, I stuck my tounge out and put my seatbelt on, as he started the car and pulled out of the drive-way.

We got to the dog pound, laughing at the joke that I told, and we got out of the truck, we walked into the shelter, I saw a tiny little shutzu on the counter, and it barked when it saw us, me and Warren exchanged faces, "your not interested in a dog like that are you?" He asked me, "are you fucking kidding me, I want a real dog," I whispered back as we got to the front counter, where a woman with a short, white bob and weird purple eys, "hello, and welcome to The Helping Paws dog pound, how may I help you?" She asked kindly, her thoughts screamed at me and I already hated her guts, 'aw, it so nice to see a young, happy couple adopting a dog, you can't find this anywhere' how many people do I have to tell? I AM NOT DATING ANYONE, EXPECALLY WARREN! "Yes," I said through gridded teeth, trying not to straggle this bitch, "I would like to adopt a dog," I said, plastering a fke, cheesy, grade two smile on my face, "oh, perfect, what kind of dog were you looking for?" She asked kindly, "well, I don't really know, can't I look" I asked taking my sunglasses off and puting them ontop of my hat, "of course, come with me," she said getting up, HOLY HELL SHE'S TALL! I looked up at her amazed and turned to Warren, where he was looking at the female King Kong too, then set his eys on me and made a amazed face, 'I know' I mouthed to him and we went through a huge green door, and I was blasted with the sound of dogs: Barking, growling, whimpering, all kinds of noises.

As I went down the rows, Warren at my side, I felt frustrated, none of these dogs were just...Me. I wanted a dog that reminded me of me, and none of these dogs were it, they were either these cute, fluffy little balls of shit, or old dogs lieing on the floor, close to death.

After a half hour of looking, I had found nothing, shit, I was really hoping to get a dog today! I turned around to the lady to say I guess I just didn't find what I wanted when I heard a new sound, people yelling, shouting and screaming "someone stop that dog!" I turned around just in time to be knocked to the ground, and a huge wt thing licked the side of my face, and I opened m eyes to see two big brown eys staring back at me, wow, isn't he a cutie! I got up on my knees and smiled, petting his head, as he panted and his tail waving like a hummingbirds wings, he was a medium sized dog, his stomach was white, but his hind legs a medium dark orange, and his face was a mix of black, white and the dark orange, though he was absolutly plastered in mud, I fell in love.

But as some fatass pulled him away, I shoutd "Hey!" And the guy turned around, "What?" He asked annoyed, "thats the dog I want," I siad simply as the little thing bark and bit the fattie's wrist running to me and jumping at my feet, "oh but darling, you don't want that..." The old bitch said, "thing, he was just found on the streets, who knows of what kind of infection it has," the woman siad looking at my new pet in discust, "I don't care, this is the one I want," I said standing protectivly infront of it, "look girl, I don't have time for this," the guy behind me said walking to the dog, "hey," Warren said walking infront of the guy, putting a hand on the guys chest, stopping him from moving, "if she wants that dog, she's gonna get it," he said dangerously low and I saw the fire burning in his eyes, and I smiled, "Clare," the guy said looking at the woman, and the woman sighed, "if thats the dog you really want, you can have him, what are you gonna name him?" She asked me, I looked at the dog looking at me, "Cosmo," I said simply and she sighed, "great, if you wanna go down the hall, you can bathe him," she said turning on her hell and walking off, "bitch," the guy said under his breath and turned, but I heard it clear as day, "what the fuck did you just call me?!" I yelled as he turned around, "I called you a bitch," he said every word like it was a sentance, I walked up to him and was about to punch the living day lights out of the fucker when someone did it for me, I looked to the arm and found it attached to Warren, "come one, we'll go wash Cosmo, " he said smirking, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall, with Cosmo at my feet.

We got into a little white room as Cosmo jumped up and sat down, I saw 2 hoses, 8 sponges, and a little bucket on the wall of soap, I grabbed a hose and pointing at Cosmo, puting it on light as I lightly washed the water of him, checking for fleas, ticks, any infections, but no, he was as clean as a puppy, I got a sponge and put it in the soap, and started washing Cosmo, until I flet cold blast on my back, I screamed and turned around, to find Warren smiling with a hose in his hands, oh no he didn't! I glared at him and put up my hose, pressed the full blast and soaked him as he laughed and sprayed me right back, with Cosmo barking happily as he watched are fight, I screamed as a sponge slapped on my cheek, I picked a sponge and dipped it in the soap, watering and threw it at him, as he laughed and just kept spraying me.

Our water fight lasted for 10 minutes, I looked at Warren laughing, we were both soaked right to the bone, he looked at me smiling, until he stopped dead and looked at me, and turned around, I raised an eyebrow, what was up with him? I went to him and put a hand on his shoulder, but as if it was a bad relax he grabbed my hand and spinned around and I realized how close we were, oh shit, he looked at me and I looked back at him, as he leaned forward, and out lips were just an inch apart when... Cosmo barked happily, and we pulled apart, looking at each other, "I think we'd better get out of here, that bitch at the front wil be wondering where we are," he said lowly and I nodded dumbly, he smiled sheepishly and flustered, and that made me relax, ok, so he was just as weirded out as me, we dried Cosmo in silence, both in deep thought, well, I just had a song in my head, a really bad song to be thinking of right now, at this moment, when Warren just almost kissed me, thats what I get from watching The Lion King out of absolute boredem last night:

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

Oh goddamn you Elton John, we got to the front desk and Clare got me to sign some sheets, I payed her, she let me pick out coller and leash for Cosmo, I picked out a kick-ass red and black one, and we went outside, as Cosmo trotted happily beside me, I felt very nervous as did Warren, I read this thoughts and almost laughed, "shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit" Wow, thats a little repeditive, don't you think? But the exact same thing is in my mind, what will become of our friendship, I can almost guarantee it will be just a little akward tomorrow at school, God, I am sooo fucking screwed...


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wazz up Bitches! Ok, I only have one thing to talk to you guys about...My poll. No not the one in my room that I practice with every night...Ok, pretend you didn't hear that! Ok, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOT ON IT! I hated two new story's and its a 4 way tie so far and you can vote three times, SO PLASE USE THAT!! And review!

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the sun blinding my face, didn't I close that freaking blind last night? I sighed and rubbed my face, Cosmo barked happily from the foot of my bed and jumped up, hopping on me and slobbering all over my face, I laughed, "Cosmo! Down!" I said and Cosmo whimpered, jumping off my bed, I sat up and got off the bed streching, I heard a giant crack in my back, ow... I walked into the bathroom not looking forward to today, yesterday was when Warren tried to kiss me, but you guys already knew that didn't you, bet you guys laughed at that? Ass-holes, injoying my misery!

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, I walked out to my closet and picked out some jeans and a purple tank top, and my black converses, got all dressed and walked downstairs, with my trusty side-kick Cosmo at my side, I walked into my kitchen to find my family there, "whats up bitches?" I said sitting down, as mom put some eggs and bacon infront of me, I really wasn't that hungry, as mom turned around I dropped the bacon on the ground as Cosmo ate it, and since Natalie was beside me, talking to Sasha about some basketball player named Caden, I dumped my eggs on her plate, "wow Haley!" Mom said ashonished, looking at my plate "you were hungry," "yea," I said, a fake smile plastered all over my face, "well, gotta go, don't want to be late for school!" I said jumping off the chair and running out the door, picking up my messanger bag and swinging over my left shoulder, I open the door as I heard a bark behind me, I turned around to see Cosmo looking at me, "I got to go to school," I said walking out the door and closing it, I ran to the bus stop and saw Layla and Will just getting on, I was probably about a minut behind them and jumped on the bus, I went to my usual spot, last spot and sighed, great, just fucking great, in less then 5 minutes, I would see the hot guy who just tried to kiss me yesterday, I slipped my Ipod buds into my ear and blared 'Seven Days of Lonely' by I Nine, when Warren came on the bus, I won't even say hi to him, just pretend I was asleep or something.

I held the bus lurch to a stop and my stomach did the same thing, I closed my eyes as I just listened to the lyrics, I felt the seat shift beside me and I opened my eyes a crack to ee Warren looking straight ahead, and I closed my eyes again and waited to get to school.

We got to school and before I could even open my eyes, Warren was gone, I sighed, was he mad of me? Wait! How in the fuck would he be mad at me?! It should be ME being mad at HIM, I walked off the bus and I heard a distant 'hey' I though it was someone else so I kept walking towards Will and the gang, they were looking in all different directions, I heard' hey' again only this time ouder and more angry, I saw everyone look at me and I turned around and was met with three girls walking towards me, the one in the middle looking very angry. The three of them walked up to me and I raised an eyebrow, "yea?" I asked them, I didn't even know these bitches, but they looked like total sluts, "so your the whore my boyfriend is hanging out with." She said with discust, EXUSE ME! I must of had a surprised look on my face because she crossed her arms around her chest, "don't play surprise with me bitch, you better stay away from my man before I rip that ugly hair of your out of your head!" She said, oh you wanna go bitch? I smirked, "I have no fucking clue what your talking about, but you and your little group of hookers better back off before I kick your ass," I countered and I heard people 'ooohhh' the girl gasped and went in to bitch smack me, I grabbed her wrist and twisted it, so she ended up in a pretty compromising posistion, on the ground, on her stomach, she screamed, "oh my god! Let go of me! Ashley! Madison! Get her!" She screamed and the two bitches came at me, I took them out quick with a kick to there chests, the lead bitch somehow got up and swung for me, but I blocked her and punched her in the gut, before I could do anything lse to the bitch, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, I looked to see Warren holding back the other bitch, Will was holding me, so I just stopped, knowing there was no way I could get out of his hold.

"Oh my god Warren!" The girl sobbed annoyingly and wrapped her arms around Warren, "thank god you came to save me, that crazy bitch!" She said and I noticed the blood on her face now, "Stacy...Stacy!" Warren said ripping her from him, "what in the hell do you thing your doing? You broke up with me! I don't want you back," he said and then walked over to me, "are you ok?" He asked, he must of felt sorry, I saw it in his eyes, "yea," I murmmered touching lightly the mark on my arm from where she bit me, "exuse me!' A voice boomed, shit...I looked to my left to see Principal Powers walking over here, "what happened here?" She asked, "That physco attacked me!" Stacy whailed pointing me, I dropped my mouth, "you attacked me!" I yelled coming at her but Will held me again, "ok, ok, ok, all three of you! Come with me!" She said looking at Warren, Me and Stacy, I looked at Will and he dropped me, as I started walking with Principal Powers, I looked behind me to see Stacy trying to hold Warren's hand, but Warren pushed her away, I smirked a little, pathetic bitch.

Principal Powers led us into a huge white room and turned to us, me more pecificly. "This is the Detention Room. All three of you will be staying here all day, no exuses," he said and left us alone, I sighed and sat in the desk in one end of the classroom, giving Warren and that bitch a chance to talk to each other, I pulled out my Ipod and my journal and started writing...

* * *

**Ok, have pictures of Stacy, Ashley and Madison on my profile, adn they willbecome more important characters as the story goes on, so check it out!!**


	12. AN

**A/N: (Grins sheepishly) Ok, I know I havn't updated in a while, its just with it being almost summer, my teachers been riding my ass, and I performed TWICE in the talent show, doing a dance with my friends Avery and Justin, and then singing solo(I won first place for my singing! And then third place for out dance!) So I've kinda, sorta, maybe a little...**

**Lost the plot of the story, I mean I have no clue where to go from here, I mean of course! Duh I have to get Haley and Warren together, but I have only one way to do that, and I still havn't gottin the next chapter done.**

**So be my friends and bare with my for a couple of days, and I promise the next chapter will be out before you notice!**

**A.A.A**

**XOXOXOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Lol, scared you didn't I? Think I was never coming back did ya? But by the end of this chapter you'll probably hate me, but don't worry, it will al get better in the next 2 chapters! And I got up the 'Semi-Finals' y poll, so go vote!! Go ya! enjoy...If you can..**

* * *

_THE VERY PRIVANT DIARY OF HALEY MCGINNY_

_02/07/08_

_10:56 A.M_

_Current Mood: Pissed and Confused_

_Eating/Drinking: Nothing_

_Listening/Watching: I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry_

_I am not in a good mood, I am in the dentention room right now cause Warren's psycho ex-girlfriend attacked me, I mean what the fuck did I do?! Hang out with him, but I was never alone with him, except for when we got Cosmo, and when he tried to kiss me... But that whore couldn't of known that. Could she? OH! Whats the matter with me!? I'm getting paranoid over nothing! Fuck, nothing can go right for me can it? All my life people have fucked me over, I lost my father because he was a villian, my mother because she's always busy with my sisters, and my social life because of my attitude._

_I mean people always would ask me why I acted like I do, swearing so much, getting into fights, going to court and jail, its because I just wanted people to look at me, to know I was there, insted of just saying how cute Sasha, Natalie and Brooke were, and I know I'm blaming all my problems on them, but most of them are there fucking faults! I sometimes wonder if people would even notice if I ran away, I mean maybe mom would wonder where I would be a couple of times, but that would be it. Oh my god! What am I saying?! I'm acting absolutly rediculous! I can't write anymore, I can't believe what I just said!_

I re-read my journal and made a face, ripping out the page and crumbling it up, putting it in my backpack for garbage later, what the fuck was I saying? I did have a good life, loving father, friends, kick-ass superhero school, I had alot to be thankful for, I must be insane. I looked up under my lashes and saw Warren and Stacy talking quietly, Stacy was trying to grab Warren hand and rub his back, but Warren was shrugging her hand off and pushing her hand away, I smiled to myself and sighed under my breath, puling out my book and started reading, I felt the space beside me change and I looked to see Warren looking at me, "hey," he said and I nodded, "look, I am really sorry about this, Stacy is psychotic, but I swear I didn't know she could be that crazy," he said and I smirked, "its fine, its not like she even hit me," just then the door swung open and Principal Powers walked in, the only sound was her heels clicking up to me, "Ms.Love wants to see you," she said and I sighed, "do I have too?" I asked and she frowned, well I guess that answers that question.

I grabbed my backpack and followed Principal Powers out the door, leaving Warren and Ho-Bag behind, we turned into the hallway and stoped infront of a little white room, Principal Powers without a word turned to me and nodded walking quickly down the hall, thanks for showing me the way, as if I didn't know before. I rolled my eyes and opened with door, seeing Ms.Love and a circle of kids around her, she turned to me, "Ah, Haley!" She sqeaked, I shuddered internally, god I hated her voice, "welcome! Come sit down beside Aaron," she said and pointed to a blondie boy, wait...That was that kid that tried to hit on me on my first day! Wow, just the kid I wanted to see now...Not! Ha! See how I was sarcastic there? I'm funny...

I sat down and slumped in the seat. "Ok!" Ms.Love said turning to everyone, "now everyone is here because you all have family members close to you that have chosen the wrong path," oh god, this was about villians wasn't it, shit...

"So, we are going around the circle and introduce yourself. Haley," she said turning to me, this long day was getting just longer. "Why don't you start," she said taking the empty seat in the midle of twins, I sighed and stood up, crossing my arms over my chest, "Hi I'm Haley. And I'm a Alcoholic." I said smiling and sat down, I heard a couple girls and guys quietly giggle, "very funny Haley," Ms.Love said and she make a sign for me to stand back up, "wait." I said furrowing my eyebrows, "this isn't AA. Damn!" I swore and everyone but Ms.Love started laughing, "alright alright!" Ms.Love said standing up, "sems we have already found the clown," she said and I smiled, "just give me a red nose and some big freakin shoes and I'l be good," I said and Ms.Love sighed frusterated, "Tiara, why don't you start then," Ms.Love ignored me and turned to a geeky looking girl, as she slowly stood up, this was going to take a while.

**(3 Hours Later)**

I walked slowly out of Ms.Love's office, being the first out out, my ears hurt from listening so much, it was so boring, and a few girls even cried, I tried hard not to laugh at that, I mean crying just isn't my thing, I haven't cried in...3 years, I think, aside from tears of laughter, because I've definatly had those, but not of sadness.

"Haley! Wait!"

I heard someone call behind me and I turned around to see that Aaron kid running to me, what the hell did he want? He caught up to me and I started walking again, "yea?" "Umm...Well, I know we don't really know each other...Umm...Do you have a date for The Valentine's Day Dance?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow, why would he asked that, I wasn't planning on even going, unless he...Oh no.. "No," I dumbly said, he was seriously going to ask me out to the dance! "Oh...Ok...So then, um...I was wondering...If you maybe wanted to go with me?" He asked and I swear I stopped dead in my tracks, well, I know it was out of character for me, but this dude barely knew me, and he was asking me out, and I sorta felt bad for him.

"I guess, I mean, sure." I said, and I saw the biggest smile I think I've ever seen spred on his face, and I smirked at him, "thats great! Ok, so I guess we'll meet here that day." He said and leaned and kissed me on the cheek, and ran away, ok, did he just kiss me? I put my hand to my cheek and wiped it, what did I just do?

**Oh, I'm a bitch aren't I? :), but I got a pic of Aaron on my profile! So go check him out! And vote on my poll while your at it!**


	14. The Dance: Part 1

**A.N: (GASP) HOLY CRAP! Didn't I say this was on Hiatus?!?!?! (screams) lol Just kidding with you!**

**This chapter is REEEALLLLLYYYY short and I want to say I'm sorry, but trust me. This Story is wrapping up and theirs only like.....3-4 chapters left (tears) I know. But they will be longer, I promise!**

**And I have the picture of Haley's dress on my profile. So check it out!**

**Now read before I come through the computer and beat your ass! **

* * *

Well, today was the big day, the dance. I shuddered looking at the person in the mirror, how my family got me into this stupid fucking dress I would never know....

"Haley! Your date just pulled up!" I heard my mom yell but made no attempt to move, what was I doing?! I was going a dance... With a guy.... In a dress..... Where their were going to be other people dressed up. I took a deep breath in and tried to push back the memory of the fight me and Warren had at work acouple days ago..

_Flashback_

_I walked into work, unaware of the steaming Warren waiting for me. "You going to the dance?!" He practicly yelled at me, I looked at him confused, the only person I told was Magenta, she must of passed it on._

_"Yea, you gotta problem with that?" I put my bag in my locker and pulled up my hair into a pony-tail._

_"Your going with Aaron Vicors?" He said through his teeth and I turned to him, "yea, once again." I was starting to get a little annoyed with him, "Do. You. Have. A. Problem. With. That?" I tried to walk passed him but he grabbed my arm._

_"Ow!" I yanked my arm out of his burning grasp, "what the fuck?! That hurt!"_

_"I don't want you going to the dance with him," he growled at me and I was taken back, what was he, my father?!_

_"Well, I don't care what you don't want me to you! Your not the boss of me!" I tried to walk by him again but he grabbed my wrists and slammed me against the wall, pinning me with his body, wow, his skin was really warm....No! I was supposed to be pissed at him._

_"Look! Your not going to the dance with him! Understand me?!" His face was so close to me, and his hot breath invaded my senses, I struggled to stay focused on the fight._

_"Understand you! I don't know what power trip your on right now, but you better get over it quick!" With all my mental and physical strength, I pushed him off me and stomped away from him, what was his problem?_

____

I walked downstairs to see Aaron talking to my mother, my sisters all over him. He was handsome in a classic black and white suit, and I should of thought he looked amazing, but I couldn't help but think how much hotter Warren would look in a suit, I shook my hair, man I had a one track mind.

Aaron looked at me and I couldn't help but smile as his eyes bugged out of his head. "Holy cow. You look amazing!" I forced a smile on my face, ignoring the way it made me feel sick by how the way he was looking at me.

"Thanks, you look good too." And I saw the tear eyed look my mom had out of the corner of my eye, oh god no..

"Well see you guys later, be back by midnight," I said quickly and practicly dragged Aaron out of my house, ignoring my mom and threw him in his car, sitting beside him and waving as he drove away, looking confused.

"Sorry. My mom was getting ready to cry," he nodded, smiling, "oh." He said simply and a _realllllyyy_ awkward silence came over us, and I cleared my throat.

"So. You know. I don't know much about you? Like...Where are you from?" He smiled at me.

"Were playing 20 questions now?" I know he meant it as playful, but I only asked him one question. Oh well..

"Yup. Pretty much," she laughed and turned his eyes on me for a second.

"You know you do look really hot in that dress," I know a normal human being would of blushed, but I just nodded and turned my head, god this was so wrong! Why was I even here?!

We stopped in the middle of a road and he pulled over.

"W-why did you stop?" And he laughed.

"Umm...We need to get to Sky High somehow," he took my hand all of a sudden and before I could blink, we were outside of Sky High, oh yea, I forgot he was a teleporter.

We walked up the steps of the school and I took a deep, calming breath. Lets get this over with....

* * *

**Ooooooo...Wonder whats gonna happen...Wait, I'm writing this..Don't I know....Shit. rolf**


	15. The Dance: Part 2

**A/N: Ok. So I am back!! And I can't believe their's only 2 chapters left!! I'm so proud of myself!! (cries)**

**Their's not much to say but read now!!**

* * *

We walked into the gym and I cringed, that was alot of pink...I noticed the gang by the punch bowl and I yelled to Aaron over the music, "I'm gonna go get some punch!" He nodded and I walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" "Haley!" Layla screamed and hugged me, squeezing me tight.

"what's going on?" I asked them as I poured myself a cup of punch, and took a giant gulp of it...

"Nothing much. This place is jumping huh?" Zac said dancing like an idiot, I laughed and shook my head.

"Well I'm gonna go find my date! See you guys later!" I said and walked away, I suddenly felt a vision coming on, but I shook it off and went to find Aaron.

I walked out of the gym, where did that guy go? I turned a corner and stopped dead, holy shit...

Their was Warren, making out with..Stacy!? I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, realizing that was really loud. Warren broke away from Stacy and wiped his mouth.

"What the hell Stacy!?" Thats when he saw me, but I was too pissed with him to care, I whirled around and stomped off, ignoring him yelled my name, how dare he! Demand that I don't go to the dance, then goes himself with the whore he said he broke up! Well, why should I care? Where he puts his dirty lying mouth is none of my business and none my concern.

I found Aaron talking with his buddy, I stood around a corner and listened in, they were clearly drunk.

"Well, you did it Aaron!" One of his friends slurred and I listened in harder.

"You actually got that frigid bitch to come here? You lucky son of a bitch!" And they handed Aaron some money, what!? I gripped the wall, my body tense, I was ready to go and kill all of them.

"I know right! But don't worry guys. I'm ready to take more of your money," Aaron slurred laughing and I felt some kind of emotion well up in me, and I started to cry.

"50 bucks from all of you says I get some action after this." I put my hand over my mouth to chock my sobs, I was just a betting game for them? God how could I be so stupid! I knew something bad would happen!

I ran away from their and found an empty little room, I think it was the art room but I didn't care I closed the door and ran to the nearest wall and slid down, crying freely.

I cried for everything, for my fucked up life, for my stupid visions, for my dad, I should of listened to Warren.

As if he was the mind reader and not me, Warren came bursting through the door, panting heavily.

"Haley!" I stood and and ran to him, I didn't care if he was going out with Stacy, I hugged him tight, and he returned, wrapping his arms around me.

"You were right!" I said quietly into his chest after I stopped crying, we were sitting down on a desk and I was still wrapped up in his body.

"What?" He pulled me away and wiped my remaining tears with his thumb.

"Aaron. He's just a stupid fucking jerk. He bet his friends that he would get me to come. And I fell for it." I looked down at my hands.

"I know." Warren sighed, rubbing his hand all over his face. "Why do you think I didn't want you to come here so bad? I heard him making the bet with those ass-holes, but I didn't want to tell you straight up. I thought you would just think I didn't want you to come because...." He trailed off and I looked at him confused.

"What? You thought I would just think..." I sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"Because I was jealous you were going here with him and not me." He said so quiet I almost didn't hear him, I cocked my head at him.

"Why would you be jealous? I mean, your going out with Stacy again aren't you?" I asked him and he huffed laughing.

"No! Are you kidding me? She just attacked me and then you saw it. I tried to tell you but you took off." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me, serious.

"Haley....." He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I love you, but not as a friend. When I first met you, you were different because you weren't afraid of me, like every other kid at this school. Your funny and smart and incredibly beautiful. Stacy is nothing compared to you. I've liked you since we watched that movie at Stronghold's. I was scared to tell you though, cause I thought you would never think of me the same as I thought about you. But I'm tired of being a coward, and I'm sorry if I'm scaring, but I'm tired of keeping this secret from you.."

Once I picked my jaw back up from the floor, I laughed. "Warren are you kidding me?" He looked crushed and I shut my mouth, Oops, I didn't mean it like that.

"I would never feel the same way?! Warren, I've liked you since I first saw you. Guys have always been afraid of me, and I didn't tell you how I felt because I was tired of guys running away from me." We smiled at each other and said nothing for a good 5 minutes.

"So does this mean were going out?" I asked him and he laughed, nodded. "I guess."

"Well then." I sad in a very business like tone and got up, so we were face to face. "I think it is only right for us to seal this deal with a kiss." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

It was a short, sweet kiss but with so much passion under it. Wow, he was a good kisser.

"We should go tell everyone the good news," we both stood up and walked out of the room, hand in hand..

* * *

**Awwwww. Nothing like a good romantic chapter to get my heart fluttering ;)**


	16. AN: Sorry!

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**I am sorry beyond belief for not updating this passed couple weeks, I feel ever more bad because the next chapter will be the last so I have to make it _really _good, which puts alot of pressure on me, so it will probably be another week or so before I can finish this.**

**But in my spare time, I wrote some oneshot stories, some just love scene's from my peverted mind with OC's and my favourite characters, and I'll put those up, for different things like Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Carribean and etc.. So if your interested (that means your as dirty as I am so HA!) then they will be up today or tomorrow at the latest. **

**And other thing I have is the Twilight story that I have been working on, if you want all the info on that including when it will be out, the summery and pictures of characters, then check that out!**

**Again I really hope you guys can forgive me for putting this story on very short hiatus, and please remember that I am so gratful for everyone who has read this and liked it, and I will be back at this as soon as I can!!**

**Your Truly,**

**A.A.A**

**XOXOXOX**


	17. Chapter 17

****

A/N: Holy Crap People this is ittt!!! I am SOOOO excited beyond believe to be DONE with this stupid fucking story!!! lmao I'm must kiddin I luv it!! Now Im sorry if it ends alittle quickly, Im just didn't have anymore ideas and was just like 'fuck it! Lets get this done!'

**And I am letting you know this is still AngelWithHorns222 I just got sick of my old name and decided to pick a cuter one ;)**

**So read on and watch out for my twilight story which will be up very soon since I dont have to deal with this one anymore!!**

* * *

Me and Warren walked back into the dance, laughing like complete idiots for no reason.

"Haley!" I stopped dead and could feel my face turn red in annoyance, that prick seriously has the balls to still call me?

I let go of Warren's hand regretfully and turned around to see Aaron, that stupid, ugly smile on his face.

"Where'd you go? I looked all around for you," he tried to grab my hand but I pulled back, "I bet you did." I sneered.

"When were you gonna tell me Aaron?" I questioned and he furrowed his eyebrows, a very confused expression on his face. "Tell you what?" I took a deep breath.

"That I was nothing but a stupid bet with your friends." I almost laughed as the colour drained out of his face. "Were you ever gonna tell me? Or were you just gonna take your money and dump me like trash? I hope your happy with what you did, because know your gonna get whats coming to you." And with that. I punched him square in the face...As hard as I could.

He fell back and I sighed as I saw blood come out of his nose, "You fucking bitch! Your lucky I even showed up here with a fucking loser like you!" I gritted my teeth and jumped back as Aaron was hauled up into the air by a really strong person. I smiled as I saw the fire glint in Warren's eyes.

"Now you listen Vicors! Don't you ever call her that again. Or I swear I will burn you to a crisp before you can even blink. You got that?" Aaron nodded scared like the wimp he was and Warren dropped him, and I watched as he scurried away like a little rat.

"Thanks." I smiled at Warren and stood up on my tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, not caring that people were staring at us.

"Come on." He took my hand and led me away from the scene. We walked around the school until we found a bench to sit on. I smiled and layed down on the bench staring at the stars, I could feel him lay down beside him and I turned my head to see him staring at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I teased lightly and yelp as he pulled me ontop of him and kissed me, taking my breath away, I know that sounded completely cheesy and I should get shot for saying that, but hey, I'm in love, so I get to say that kinda stuff.

I wove my hands in his hair as he pulled me closer, even though I thought that couldn't be possible. I gasped against his mouth as I felt his hands run along my back, teasing the top of the dress.

I broke away from him and managed to pant out, "Do you seriously think were going to have sex in the school's yard?" I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, "no. I just love watching you squirm." I laughed and smacked him against his chest, as I smiled, kissing down his jawline, then down his neck.

"Jesus..." Warren breathed as I sucked lightly on his pulse point, "what are you doing to me?" I looked him in the eye and stuck my tongue out, "I just love watching you squirm." We both laughed as we started kissing again, holding onto each other for as long a possible until I heard a rather loud throat clear behind us.

I turned a burn shade of red as I looked up and saw Principal Powers staring down at us, we broke apart quickly and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hands, I cannot believe we just got caught making out!

"As much as I believe in displaying affection between a couple. I do not believe in public displays of affection in my school yard." I swallowed and nodded.

"S-s-sorry Principal Powers," I whispered and she smiled and winked at me before walking away.

"Wow....That was really embarrassing." I said quietly and felt Warren chuckle beside me, we sat back down beside each other and settled for just holding hands.

"I wanna give you something," he said suddenly and I turned to him, intrigued. "What is it?" He actually blushed which made me smile, he was so cute when he blushed.

"It was just something I made in Arts." He pulled something out of his pocket and gently took my wrist, putting the bracelet on my wrist. I laughed and it glowed in the light, it was simple with different colors of red beads around it, but it was really pretty either way.

"Aw. Thats so sweet. I love it!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and hugged him.

And right now it felt as if nothing mattered but me and him. Not my visions. Or my family. Or the future between us. All that both of us cared about was that we were together. And in this world we were ready to face anything.......Together.....

* * *

**Awww...Dont U just love a happy Ending!?!?!**


End file.
